


Comfort VI

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Comfort [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Post Chain of Command, Jean-Luc needs Beverly.





	Comfort VI

**Author's Note:**

> Bolded text is from my story More Than, which started out as Comfort VI, but then took a turn into its own post-Chain of Command story.

**When Jean-Luc materialised on the pad in Transporter Room 3, Beverly didn’t care that she was there to medically evaluate him.  She didn’t care that they were standing in a room with Worf, Deanna, Will, Data, Chief O’Brian, and Captain Jellico.  She didn’t care that he was clad in a dirty tunic and not much else, his bald head streaked with dirt and blood.   All she cared about was the man barely able to hold himself up on the platform.  Their eyes met, and she rushed for the pad.  She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.  Lips, tongues, and teeth all clashed as each sought security that they were indeed in each other’s arms.  Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around Beverly’s waist and dropped his head to her shoulder before quiet tears of relief began to fall.**

Captain Jellico looked at the couple before him and cleared his throat.  “Welcome back, Jean-Luc.”  Jean-Luc looked up from Beverly’s shoulder and seemed surprised to see the other Captain in the room.  He straightened himself up. “Thank you, Ed.”  Jean-Luc kept an arm around Beverly’s waist to steady himself in addition to reassuring himself that she was alive and they were both on the _Enterprise._ “I hope my ship hasn’t been giving you too much trouble.”

“The ship, no. The crew on the other hand...well, that doesn’t matter.  I’ll be happy to transfer command back to you as soon as Doctor Crusher says you are fit to return to duty.”  And with those parting words, Captain Jellico turned on his heel and stalked out of the transporter room, no doubt about to send off a report to Admiral Nechayev about Beverly and Jean-Luc’s behaviour. 

Beverly shot a look towards Deanna who began to usher the rest of the staff out of the room.  Once they were alone, Beverly let Jean-Luc collapse to the floor.  “Oh, Jean-Luc.  I’m sorry...I’m so so sorry.”  Beverly sat down beside him and buried her face in her hands.  Jean-Luc reached out a hand and tipped up her face. “Why?”

“I ordered Worf to leave after the door slid shut and I didn’t try to rescue you.  I...I knew the chain of command if anything happened to you and it was my responsibility...but oh, Jean-Luc, I didn’t want to leave you.  You have to know that.”  Jean-Luc gently drew Beverly into his arms and winced as his arms were still sore.  He gave her a gentle kiss.  “Hey, you were doing your job. It’s what we’re trained for.”

“I know, but you and I...”

“Shh, I know what we are to each other. But sometimes we have to put our personal feelings aside like I had to...”

“With Jack.”

“Yes. You don’t know how much it broke my heart to not save him.”

“I know.  And I hated that I had to leave you behind the same way.”

“It’s ok. I’m here now.”  Beverly tilted her head and Jean-Luc’s lips met hers in an explosion of passion unknown to the two sometimes lovers in many years.  “Maybe we should...go to your quarters....”  Jean-Luc gestured at the dirty tunic he was wearing that barely covered his arse, let alone covered him in front.  “I’m not entirely sure I should.”

“Ah.  Right.”  Beverly got up and made her way over to the replicator in the corner of the transporter room.  You never knew when a transporter accident would happen requiring immediate clothing for someone.  Beverly quickly replicated a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt.  “I know this isn’t a uniform, but it will be comfortable.”  Jean-Luc took the proffered clothing and raised his arms to take off the tunic and cried out in pain.  “Beverly, could you help me?  They had me hanging by my wrists.  My arms are a little sore.” 

Beverly smiled at his admittance of hurting and went over to help him.  She tugged off the tunic and gasped at the 6-inch red gash on his chest.  “Jean-Luc, what happened?”

“Ah, there will be a pain receiver there.  They implanted it in me while I was knocked out.  Madred had a remote that he could use anytime he didn’t like what I had to say, which seemed to be quite often.” 

“Well, then I think we need to go directly to sickbay so I can remove it!”  Jean-Luc’s face fell. “Do we have to?  I was looking forward to a hot shower.” 

“Jean-Luc, you could have nerve damage.  It could have affected your artificial heart.  No, we really need to get you to sick bay.”  Jean-Luc tried once again. “What if I had supervision?  Perhaps my favourite doctor would join me?”  Jean-Luc pulled her towards him and she could feel as well as see his arousal for her.  She cleared her throat. “I suppose, as long as you were under the supervision of a doctor...a shower wouldn’t entirely be out of the question.  But then, we’re going to Sickbay. No complaints.”  Jean-Luc smiled and reached for the shorts Beverly was holding out to him.  “Thank you, Beverly.” 

###

Once they were back in Jean-Luc’s quarters he wasted no time in removing Beverly’s clothing.  “Slow down there, cowboy. I thought you wanted to shower?”

Jean-Luc was busy kissing every available inch of Beverly’s skin as he tugged away her jumpsuit.  “I do...but I want you. Beverly, I need to feel alive...” 

“Jean-Luc...I don’t know if that’s a good idea...” Jean-Luc lightly nibbled at Beverly’s ear and nipped a particularly sensitive spot he knew about.  “Oh to hell with it.”  Beverly finished kicking off her jumpsuit and tugged off Jean-Luc’s clothing and allowed Jean-Luc to lead her towards his bed.  It had been too long for the couple. 

They had a strange relationship.  They weren’t dating, and they certainly weren’t exclusive, but they had roughly been together ever since Beverly’s husband, Jack, had passed away over 15 years prior.  Beverly had once heard the phrase “friends with benefits”, and she supposed that described their relationship perfectly...although she was in love with her best friend and would never admit it to him as she didn’t want to ruin their friendship. Likewise, Jean-Luc had been in love with Beverly since before she had married Jack and would never admit he had feelings other than friendship and lust for her. 

Jean-Luc made love to Beverly slowly and tenderly, as if he was afraid it wasn’t real.  He brought Beverly to a climax three times before he finally found release.  When he rolled off of her, he mumbled something incoherent at her, pulled her into his arms, and fell asleep with his nose buried in her hair.  Sickbay would have to wait until later.

 

 


End file.
